Cate Blanchett
Catherine Elise Blanchett er en australsk Oscar- og Golden Globe-vinnende skuespiller. Blanchett er datter av en offiser Robert DeWitt Blanchett, Jr fra Texas med en fransk opprinnelse. Han kom til Melbourne, hvor han møtte Blanchett mor June som var lærer. Etter de to ble gift begynte faren å jobbet med reklame. Han døde etter et hjerteinfarkt da Blanchett var bare 10 år gammel. Hun har to søsken og den eldste av dem, Bob, er en dataprogrammerer. Hennes yngre søster, Genevieve, er en designer på teater. Etter at England har blitt hennes viktigste hjem under mesteparten av 2000-tallet, returnerte Blanchett og hennes mann til Australia i 2006. Blanchett gikk ved barneskole i Melbourne på Ivanhoe East Primary School, før hun avsluttet høyere studier ved Methodist Ladies 'College, der hennes lidenskap for å spille. Hun studerte økonomi og kunst ved University of Melbourne, før hun forlot Australia. Cate Blanchett flyttet tilbake til Australia for å studere ved National Institute of Dramatic Art. Hun ble uteksaminert i 1992 og begynte sin scene karriere. Cates første store sceneopptreden var i 1993, da hun spilte mot Geoffrey Rush i teaterstykke Oleanna. Hun spilte også Ophelia i en oppsetning av Hamlet. Blanchett har også dukket opp i australsk fjernsyn. Hun dukket opp i mini-serien Heartland, miniserien Bordertown. Sin filmdebut var som en australsk sykepleier tatt av japanerne i Paradise Road. Cate Blanchett er kanskje mest kjent for sin rolle som Elizabeth I i filmen Elizabeth (1998), som ga henne en Oscar-nominasjon for beste skuespiller. Blanchett vant imidlertid en BAFTA Award og en Golden Globe for Beste kvinnelige skuespiller. Året etter ble hun nominert til en BAFTA Award for hennes birolle i Den talentfulle Mr. Ripley. I 2004 vant Blanchett vant en Oscar for beste kvinnelige birolle for sin tolkning av Katharine Hepburn i The Aviator. Blanchett er dermed den første til å vinne en Oscar for å spille en tidligere Oscar-vinnende person. Som en allerede anerkjent skuespiller, fikk Blanchett nye beundrere da hun deltok i Peter Jacksons Ringenes Herre-trilogi. Hun spilte rollen som alvedronningen Galadriel i alle tre filmene. Filmografi 2014 -- Hobbiten: Femhærslaget (skuespiller: Galadriel) 2014 -- Dragetreneren 2 (skuespiller: Valka) 2013 -- Hobbiten: Smaugs ødemark (skuespiller: Galadriel) 2013 -- Blue Jasmine (skuespille: Jasmine) 2012 -- Hobbiten: En uventet reise (skuespiller: Galadriel) 2008 -- Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button (skuespiller: Daisy) 2007 -- Elizabeth: The Golden Age (skuespiller: Queen Elizabeth I) 2007 -- I'm Not There (skuespiller: Jude) 2006 -- Notes on a Scandal (skuespiller: Sheba Hart) 2006 -- The Good German (skuespiller: Lena Brandt) 2006 -- Babel (skuespiller: Susan Jones) 2004 -- The Aviator (skuespiller: Katharine Hepburn) 2003 -- Ringenes Herre: Atter en konge (skuespiller: Galadriel) 2002 -- Ringenes Herre: To tårn (skuespiller: Galadriel) 2001 -- Ringenes Herre: Ringens brorskap (skuespiller: Galadriel) 1999 -- Den talentfulle Mr. Ripley (skuespiller: Meredith Logue) 1998 -- Elizabeth (skuespiller: Queen Elizabeth I) 1997 -- Oscar og Lucinda (skuespiller: Lucinda Leplastier) Oscar ; Vunnet : 2013 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for Blue Jasmine : 2004 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for The Aviator ; Nominert : 2007 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for Elizabeth: The Golden Age : 2007 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for I'm Not There : 2006 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for Notes on a Scandal : 1998 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for Elizabeth Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate Blanchett, Cate